The way of eater
by Delawwara no ookami
Summary: Uzumaki naruto dan uchiha sasuke dua orang yang selamat dari peristiwa pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh pemimpin ketiga fraksi, kini mereka memulai hidup baru mereka di kota kuoh sambil mencari jalan hidup mereka sebagai seorang God Eater.
1. Chapter 1 Hadiah terburuk

The way of eater

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie isebumi**

 **The way of Eater © Delawwara no ookami**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Sasuke x ?**

 **Genre : Adventure, friendship, family**

 **Warn : karena ini fic pertama saya jadi mungkin akan ada banyak kesalahan, dan semoga para senpai sekalian mau memberi saran.**

 **Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha sasuke dua orang yang selamat dari peristiwa pembantaian massal yang dilakukan oleh para pemimpin dari ketiga fraksi makhluk supranatural, kini mereka memulai hidup barunya di kota kuoh sambil mencari jalan hidup mereka sebagai seorang God Eater.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 01 : Hadiah terburuk.**

Namaku Naruto, lengkapnya Uzumaki naruto, aku tinggal di sebuah pulau terpencil yang mungkin tata letaknya sudah dihapuskan dari pemetaan dunia.

Oh ya, aku akan menceritakan suatu hal yang menarik dari tempat ku tinggal, pertama akan kuceritakan tentang sejarah tempatku tinggal.

Dimulai ketika tiga orang ilmuwan dari pbb yaitu Johannes von shiisskal, Aisha gauche, dan Paylor sakaki menemukan suatu super organisme yang disebut **Oracle cell.**

Sell tersebut menciptakan suatu makhluk aneh dan sulit mati, makhluk yang diberi nama **Aragami.**

 **Aragami** sendiri merupakan makhluk yang memiliki sifat unik, yaitu mereka akan melahap apapun yang mereka lihat tapi disaat yang bersamaan mereja tak akan memangsa sejenisnya, sifat ini adalah bawaan dari sifat Sel oracle yang menyusun tubuhnya, makhluk ini juga tak bisa dilukai oleh senjata biasa seperti tombak, pedang, pistol, dll.

PBB lalu membentuk sebuah organisasi yang bertugas untuk meneliti dan tetap mengisolasi para aragami agar tak menuju ke tempat peradaban manusia, Organisasi yang disebut **Fenrir.**

Mula-mula nya orang-orang dari organisasi ini meneliti dan melakukan berbagai eksperimen dengan sel oracle, awalnya mereka melakukan eksperimen untuk penanaman sel oracle yang bertujuan membuat manusia memiliki kekebalan terhadap sel oracle dan aragami, nama lainnya adalah bias factor.

Setelah berhasil dengan eksperimen pertama mereka, orang-orang dari fenrir melakukan eksperimen baru untuk mengembangkan senjata yang dapat digunakan untuk melukai bahkan membunuh para aragami, senjata yang diberi nama dengan **God arc's.**

God arc's adalah senjata mekanik yang diserapi dengan sel oracle, dengan kata lain god arc's adalah aragami itu sendiri, merupakan satu-satu nya senjata yang dapat melukai dan membunuh aragami, dalam perkembangannya god arc's memiliki dua tipe yaitu Old-type dan New-type.

Old-type god arc's adalah jenis god arc's yang hanya dapat menjadi satu bentuk saja, sedangkan New-type god arc's adalah jenis god arc's yang dapat berubah dari sword mode menjadi gun mode, god arc's tipe ini juga lebih fleksibel dan efisien karena memiliki fungsi untuk melahap dan menembak.

Dengan diciptakannya senjata tersebut organisasi fenrir pun mulai memburu para aragami dan mengambil inti dari aragami untuk penelitian lebih lanjut, mereka pun membuat suatu markas yang dikelilingi oleh tembok besar yang mencegah para aragami untuk masuk kedalam.

Orang-orang yang memburu aragami menyebut diri mereka sebagai seorang God Eater, god Eater dan aragami terus berselisih hingga suatu hari mereka mengetahui bahwa aragami terus berevolusi, hal itu memberi sedikit harapan bahwa Manusia dan Aragami dapat hidup bersama.

Dua puluh tahun telah berlalu di pulau ini, kini markas dari organisasi fenrir telah berkembang menjadi sebuah kota bagi para god eater, kini para aragami tak lagi menyerang para manusia, mereka lebih memilih untuk menjalani hidup yang damai di sisi lain dari pulau ini.

80% ( delapan puluh persen ) dari keseluruhan aragami yang ada di sini telah memilih untuk melakukan gencatan senjata dengan para manusia, ada juga dari mereka yang menjadi partner dari para god eater, untuk memberantas dan memerangi para aragami jahat.

Sampai saat ini aragami dan manusia pun hidup saling berdampingan membantu satu sama lain sebagai rekan.

.

.

.

Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi, namaku naruto lebih lengkapnya uzumaki naruto, aku tinggal di sebuah pulau terpencil jauh dari peradaban manusia modern, kebanyakan besar penduduk di sini adalah god eater, tak terkecuali orang tuaku.

Orang tuaku bernama Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki kushina, mereka adalah salah satu tag team god eater yang cukup terkenal, mereka bahkan dijuluki sebagai duo kilat jingga, karena pergerakan cepat mereka.

Oh ya, keluargaku juga punya seorang partner namanya pita lebih tepatnya dyaus pita, ia adalah aragami yang memiliki berbagai macam kemampuan yang beragam memiliki bentuk seperti singa dengan sepasang sayap yang ada di punggungnya.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang kesepuluh tahun, hari ini juga aku akan mendaftar sebagai seorang god eater, aku sangat bersemangat untuk hal itu, sampai-sampai hari ini aku bangun terlalu pagi, aku melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamarku masih menunjukkan pukul 07:00 pagi.

Aku pun segera pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan pagiku, yah beginilah keseharianku, terkadang aku harus memasak sendiri untuk sarapan ku ketika orang tuaku menjalankan misi sebagai seorang god eater.

'Hari ini sepertinya aku akan membuat ramen saja.'

Pikirku kemudian aku mengambil beberapa bahan yang dapat digunakan untuk membuat ramen, sebenarnya aku sudah diperingati oleh orang tua ku agar tidak keseringan makan ramen karena itu tidak baik bagi tubuh, tapi karena aku sedang malas untuk memasak sesuatu yang merepotkan akhirnya aku memasak ramen saja, lagipula aku juga tau menu ramen sehat yang pernah diajarkan oleh ibuku.

Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit sampai ramen tersebut matang, aku pun melahapnya dengan pelan tapi pasti, selesai makan aku lalu bersiap untuk berangkat ke markas pusat dari fenrir yang berada di pusat kota.

Oh ya kota yang aku tinggali ini berbentuk lingkaran yang dikelilingi oleh tembok besar yang mencegah aragami yang memaksa masuk, kota ini juga terletak tepat di jantung hutan sehingga banyak pohon-pohon lebat yang mengelilingi kota, di kota juga ada bangunan-bangunan pemukiman dan sarana perkotaan lainnya, di pusat kota ini ada ku mek sebuah bangunan besar yang merupakan markas besar dari organisasi fenrir.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku kemudian mengunci nya bersiap untuk mengganti baju yang kukenaka, aku pun mengambil setelan baju yang tadi sudah kusiapkan di atas ranjang, aku pun melepas pakaian yang kukenakan dan mulai memakai pakaian yang telah kusiapkan tadi, kini aku memakai celana panjang hitam dan kaos hitam dengan lambang api dibelakangnya, dirangkapi dengan jaket orange ber hodi dengan lengan panjang yang motif rumit di sepanjang lengannya.

Aku pun keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju markas pasukan fenrir, sampai separuh perjalan aku melihat sesuatu yang mengganggu pandanganku, terlihat sesosok makhluk dengan sayap kelelawar yang tengah terbang cukup tinggi di atas pusat markas fenrir.

Dapat kulihat makhluk itu mulai merentangkan tangannya kedepan, dari ketiadaan muncul sebuah bola berwarna hitam kemerahan dengan ukuran tak lebih dari sebuah bola sepak, ia lalu melepaskan bila itu ke arah markas fenrir.

'Syuuut... Dhuaaarr' tercipta ledakan yang cukup besar setelah bola itu menyentuh bangunan markas fenrir, asap dari ledakan tadi mulai menghilang dan menampakkan lahan kosong yang tadinya merupakan tempat berdirinya markas dari fenrir.

'A...apa-apa an itu?.'

Pikirku tak percaya melihat kejadian yang baru saja aku lihat itu, pasalnya markas besar selama ini memiliki peetahanan yang sangat kuat, tapi serangan tadi...

DEG...

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakangku aku merasakan tekanan energi yang aangat kuat, aku pun mulai menengok kebelakang dan mataku membulat sempurna ketika mendapati sesosok pria berambut aneh dan memiliki enam pasang sayap gagak yang ada di punggungnya, sosok itu terus memandangiku dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan, ia terlihat tengah terbang tak jauh dari atasku.

"Maaf nak, tapi keberadaan kalian harus dihapuskan."

Ucap pria itu sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, ia pun mengangkat tangannya hingga sebahu lalu dari ketiadaan tercipta sebuah benda yang berbentuk mirip tombak yang bercahaya, seolah-olah benda itu memang terbuat dari cahaya, pria tersebut kemudian melemparkan tombak itu padaku.

Glup.

Aku menelan lidahku karena ngeri melihat kecepatan dari benda itu, 'sial... kenapa tubuhku tak bisa digerakan' batinku mengumpat kesal karena tubuhku tak dapat kugerakkan sesuai keinginanku, mungkin inilah yang disebut lumpuh karena rasa takut.

Ugh... aku pun menutup mataku pasrah akan apa yang akan menimpaku, bukannya rasa sakit yang kudapat tapi malah bunyi dari pedang yang menagkis sesuatu.

Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dapat kulihat kini didepanku ada seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang mirip pirang yang mirip denganku.

Lalu dapat kulihat seorang wanita berambut merah melompat membelakangi pria bersayap gagak tadi, wanita itu lalu mengayunkan god arc yang sudah dalam mode pemangsa, mencoba untuk mencabik pria gagak itu, tapi sayang sepersekian detik sebelum god arc dari wanita itu mengenai sasarannya pria gagak itu menghindari serangan mematikan itu dengan bergerak kesamping dengan margin tipis dari serangan wanita tadi.

Pria gagak itu kemudian membuat tombak cahaya baru dari tangan kirinya dan mengarahkannya kearah wanita tadi, dengan sigap wanita tersebut kembali mengubah god arc nya kembali ke mode pedang dan menangkis serangan dari pria gagak itu, ia pun melompat mundur menuju ke arah pria yang ada di depanku.

"T...tou-san, kaa-san, apa... "

Ucapku kaget karena mereka ttiba-tiba berada disini tapi sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataan ku tou-san tiba-tiba memoton perkataanku.

"Cepat pergi dari sini, naru !"

Perkataan orang tuaku terdengar tegas dan khawatir dengan ku, tapi hal seperti itu mana mungkin bisa kuterima, bagaimana bisa aku melarikan diri sesangkan yang lain tengah berjuang keras.

"Tapi... mana mungkin aku bisa melakukanny tou-san, aku... "

"Bodoh, cepat pergi dari sini kau tau kan kami membutuhkan pemuda-pemuda sepertimu untuk meneruskan tekad kami, kali ini kau harus tetap hidup, itu juga merupakan perjuangan."

Lagi-lagi tou-san memotong perkataan ku, tapi sepertinya aku jadi sadar dengan perkataan tou-san tadi, akupun membulatkan tekadku, meski berat aku harus pergi dari sini aku harus menekan tempat berlindung, aku harus tetap bertahan hidup.

"Kau harus berjanji kembalilah dalam keadaan selamat."

Ucapku kemudian mulai berlari dari tempat itu, dapat kulihat sekilas ayah dan ibuku mulai melawan pria gagak itu, god arc milik ayahku mulai bercahaya kuning di bagian bilahnya menandakan peningkatan sel oracle yang signifikan, sedangkan ibuku telah bersiap untuk mensupport tou-san dengan gun mode milik god arc nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terus berlari menelusuri jalanan kota yang kini telah porak poranda, dapat kulihat di samping kiri dan kananku rumah-rumah dari para penuduk yang hanya menyisahkan sebagaian saja, kebanyakan di setiap bagian yang tersisa dilahap api.

'Sebenarnya siapa mereka... "

Pikirku sambil terus berlari sesekali mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi, sekarang aku sudah cukup jauh dari tempat kaa-san dan tou-san, aku pun memilih untuk bersembunyi di sebuah gang sempit berharap tak ditemukan oleh salah satu dari dua makhluk aneh tadi.

Mungkin pikir kalian aku dapat bernafas lega sekarang tapi kenyataanya tak seperti itu, dari jarak yang cukup jauh dariku aku dapat melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian serba emas ia tengah membawa sebuah pedang cahaya yang ukurannya cukuo besar, yah... meskipun gak sebesar god arc sih.

Aku kemudian mundur perlahan dari bibir gang menuju ke pojokan untuk bersembunyi dari orang itu, entah karena nasib sial atau apa aspal yang menyusun jalanan itu dan menjadi pijakan kaki ku tiba-tiba retak dan menjadi sebuah lubang besar, aku yang tak sempat melarikan diri akhirnya terjatuh ke lubang itu pandangaku terus tertuju ke arah lubang yang terbuka itu tapi entah kenapa lubang itu perlahan-lahan menutup kembali, ah sial... pandanganku mulai gelap apa aku... akan mati.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti sebuah laboratorium yang ada di markas fenrir, aku mulai bangun meski kesadaranku masih belum berkumpul semua, pandangan mataku mulai menelusuri bagian dari ruangan ini alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati sebuah logo dengan gambar tiga kepala anjing yang melingkar, ini... organisasi bayangan dari fenrir, ini... markas **cerberus.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**


	2. Pertemuan

The way of eater

 **Cerita sebelumnya**

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti sebuah laboratorium yang ada di markas fenrir, aku mulai bangun meski kesadaranku masih belum berkumpul semua, pandangan mataku mulai menelusuri bagian dari ruangan ini alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati sebuah logo dengan gambar tiga kepala anjing yang melingkar, ini... organisasi bayangan dari fenrir, ini... markas **cerberus.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie isebumi**

 **Genre : Adventure, family, friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?, Sasuke x?**

 **Rated : M ( untuk jaga-jaga )**

 **Warn : karena ini fic pertama saya jadi mungkin akan ada banyak kesalahan, dan semoga para senpai sekalian mau memberi saran.**

 **Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha sasuke dua orang yang selamat dari peristiwa pembantaian massal yang dilakukan oleh para pemimpin dari ketiga fraksi makhluk supranatural, kini mereka memulai hidup barunya di kota kuoh sambil mencari jalan hidup mereka sebagai seorang God Eater.**

 **Chapter 2 : Pertemuan**

'Ini... markas cerberus'

Pikirku sedikit tercengang, oke pasalnya aku kira cerberus hanya rumor semata, organisasi bayangan dari fenrir yang gerak-gerik nya bahkan tak di ketahui oleh pemerintahan dunia, aku pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling melihat tempat itu sesekali aku melihat berbagai berkas dan eksperimen yang mungkin telah di tinggalkan, mataku membulat sempurna ketika tiba di ruang penyimpanan god arc, pasalnya god arc yang ada di sini jauh lebih betvariasi, lebih banyak tipenya dibanding yang ada di markas fenrir.

"Ah... Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melihat-lihat."

Ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras kemudian berjalan ke arah timpukan buku dan dokumen yang tersusun rapi dalam suatu rak yang sangat besar, aku pun mulai mencari buku atau dokumen apapun yang berhubungan dengan makhluk-makhluk tadi mungkin dengan mengetahui apa sebenarnya mereka aku dapat menemukan kelemahan mereka.

Sudah hampir satu setengah jam berlalu aku belum menemukan apapun, argh... aku hampir frustasi dibuatnya, akhirnya setelah tiga puluh menit kembali mencari, aku menemukan hal yang kucari-cari, dokumen itu berjudul dengan fraksi akhirat, aku pun membaca dokumen itu dan mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari makhluk-makhluk tadi adalah iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat.

Aku pun melanjutkan bacaan ku dan mendapati sejarah panjang dari ketiga makhluk tersebut mulai ketika terjadinya perang besar yang disulut oleh fraksi malaikat jatuh melawan fraksi iblis, terlibatnya fraksi malaikat dalam perang tersebut, lalu munculnya dua naga surgawi yaitu ddraig dan albion yang membuat keadaan di medan perang semakin memanas, hingga akhir perang yang ditutup oleh kematian kami-sama ( the god of bible ).

Di dalam dokumen itu juga tercatat bahwa kami-sama menciptakan sebuah benda yang diberi kekuatan khusus yang disebut dengan Sacred gears, sacred gears juga digunakan untuk menyegel eksistensi dari makhluk yang disebut naga, sacred gear terkuat adalah ialah 14 sacred gear longinus yang kemampunnya ditakuti oleh kami-sama, kami-sama menanamkan sacred gear ke dalam tubuh manusia agar manusia dapat melindungi diri, namun naas nya karena sacred gear ini manusia menjadi diburu oleh fraksi malaikat jatuh ( yang ingin melenyapkan para pemegang sacred gear dengan alasan mereka akan membahayakan bagi kaum mereka.) dan oleh fraksi iblis ( yang selalu mereinkarnasi manusia-manusia pemegang sacred gear agar menjadi budak mereka dengan alasan untuk menambah populasi iblis yang banyak berkurang akibat peristiwa great war.

Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang tertulis di dokumen itu, tapi sepertinya rasa lelah dan kantuk mulai mendatangi diriku tak terasa aku pun tertidur di meja hingga pagi menjemput.

.

 **Paginya**

Aku terbangun dari tidur ku yang lumayan lelap, ku fokuskan pikiran dan mulai mengumpulkan kesadaran kulihat sekeliling ternyata aku masih ada di sini, di markas cerberus, di pikiranku terbersit perasaan senang karena mengetahui bahwa makhluk-makhluk itu tak menemukan tempat ini fan aku masih hidup, dan perasaan sedikit kecewa karena kejadian kemarin itu bukanlah mimpi.

Aku pun mulai bangkit dari meja yang sedari kemarin malam aku duduki hinga aku tertidur diatasnya, dapat kurasakan getaran-getaran yang diredam eh tanah kemarin sekarang sudah hilang, kemungkinan besar makhluk-makhluk itu sudah pergi, 'tunggu, kalau mereka sudah pergi berarti semuanya sudah...'

Tubuhku menegang seketika, pikiranku melayang kemana-mana, nafasku mulai memburu, saat inu satu-satu nya hal yang kupikirkan adalah untuk keluar dari sini dan memeriksa keadaan di atas sana, aku pun mulai berlari meninggalkan ruangan ini dan berkeliling untuk mencari jalan keluar, setelah mencari selama kurang lebih sepuluh menitan aku akhirnya menemukan pintu keluarnya, pintu keluar yang ada di sini terhubung dengan lift dan tangga yang kemungkinan akan menyambung ke suatu bangunan, aku berpikir bahwa kemungkinan besar lift itu sekarang tak dapat digunakan dikarenakan keributan yang terjadi kemarin mungkin akan membuat lift berhenti bekerja karena bangunan yang terhubung dengan lift ini sudah hancur, aku pun bergegas menaiki anak tangga, dan keluar dari markas cerberus.

.

.

Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian ketika aku bilang tempat yang menakutkan, kuburan, gudang tua, reruntuhan, jika kalian pikir tempat-tempat seperti itu menakutkan maka sekarang kemarilah, ketempatku berada, maka kalian akan mengerti tempat menakutkan yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dan berserakan di jalanan, ada yang tertusuk puluhan tombak, ada yang tubuhnya hilang setengah, bau dara yang menyeruak memenuhi indra pencuman mungkin akan membuatmu mutah ditempat, genangan darah segar yang masih setengah basah, dan puluhan god arc yang patah dan terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

Seperti itulah kota yang beberapa jam yang lalu masih kutinggali ini, kota yang tadinya itu sekarang terlihat lebih mengerikkan daripada tempat berhantu sekalipun, aku berjalan gontai menyusuri kota ini, air mataku terus mengalir bersamaan dengan bunyi menggema dari lagnkah kaki ku.

Kedua kaki ku yang gemetaran akhirnya tak kuat menahan beban tubuh ku, aku pun jatuh terdutunduk, di depan jasad ke dua orang tua ku ini, air mata ku mengalir semakin deras, aku mengeratkan gigiku menahan sebisa mungkin agar tak berteriak, tapi percuma saja rasa sakit ini seolah membuncah keluar.

"Ahhhhhhhhh... "

Layaknya sebuah bendungan yang kelebihan debit air aku berteriak sekencang mungkin barharap rasa sakit itu akan hilang bersamaan dengan teriakan ku, lalu sesuatu yang aneh pun terjadi seolah merespon kesedihan dan rasa sakit ku god arc patah yang dipegang oleh ke dua orang tua ku bergetar hebat sel oracle yang terkandung di dalamnya membentuk sebuah kepala naga yang menandakan gid arc itu memasuki mode pemangsa, sel oracle itu mengeluarkan raungan keras seperti juga menangisi kepergian orang tua ku, setelah kejadian yang berlangsung tak terlalu lama itu tubuhku seperti kehilangan seluruh tenaga ku aku tak kuasa manahan tubuhku dan akhirnya pun terjatuh ke tanah, pandangan mataku mulai mengabur samar-samar kulihat siluet seseorang yang berjalan mendekat, mataky mulai tertutup, satu yang kupikirkan saat itu adalah 'apakah aku akan mati ?'.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan samar-samar aku mendengar suara teriakan seseorang, karena penasaran aku pun mulai mendatangi asal suara itu, 'ltak kusangka masih ada yang selamat, beruntung sekali dia.' pikirku, lalu aku bergegas menuju asal suara itu, mungkin saja dia butuh bantuan yah... siapa yang tau.

Setelah sampai di asal suara jeritan itu dapat kulihat seseorang yang pingsan, di samping kanan kirinya ada dua onggok mayat dan dua god arc yang berada dalam mode pemangsa, yah... tapi sepertinya god arc itu sekarang sudah mati ( tak berfungsi ), sesegera mungkin aku mendekati anak yang pingsan itu, anak ini mungkin berumur sekitar 10 tahunan dia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang dan bentuknya mengingatkan ku dengan buah durian, aku pun memeriksa tubuh anak itu ketika aku menyentuh keningnya dengan punggung tanganku, dapat kurasakan anak ini sepertinya sedang demam akupun memberi pertolongan pertama pada anak ini agar demamnya sedikit turun, yah... untunganya aku membawa kotak p3k ku.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk membawa anak itu kepondok ku meski agak berat juga karena ukuran tubuh kami yang hampir sama atau memang sama, cukup lama aku berjalan sambil menggendong anak ini sampai akhirnya aku tiba di pondokku, yah... pondokku tak terlalu jauh dari kota, hanya tinggal sedikit masuk hutan dan kau akan sampai di sini, itu sebabnya pondokku tak terkena serangan karena memang agak jauh dari kota, yah... tapi aku sedikit terkejut kota akan hancur seperti itu sebenarnya apa sih yang sudah terjadi di kota kemarin.

 **FLASHBACK**

Terlihat seorang anak lelaki yang memiliki rambut raven dengan gaya rambut lurus dan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya tepatnya mata kirinya, anak itu tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang kesayangannya, yah... meski sekarang matahari sudah mulai meninggi tapi anak itu tak kinjung bangun juga, seperti nya dia kelelahan karena ada hal yang harus di lakukan anak itu semalaman suntup.

Namun sepertinya tidur anak itu harus terganggu oleh suara ledakan yang cukup besar dan berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya, dan mungkin karena suara ledakan yang menghasilkan getaran yang hebat berhasil membuat anak itu terkaget dan tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Uwaaahh... apa itu?" tanya anak itu terkejut lalu mengarahkan pandangannya tepat keluar jendela, dapat ia lihat asap yang membumbung tinggi itu seperti nya itu juga efek ledakan tadi, tunggu dia tahu arah dari asap itu, itu dari kota. Detik berikutnya anak itu langsung menybar pakainnya dan bangun dari tempat tidur bersiap untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi di kota, tapi detik berikutnya anak itu malah kembali duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya dan bergumam sesuatu, "tunggu kenapa aku harus mengeceknya bukankah di sana ada para god eater yang hebat itu, yah... meski aku juga seorang God eater tapi bantuan dari orang seperti ku rasanya gak terlalu dibutuhkan, dan lagipula badan ku pegal sekali gara-gara sudah dua hari aku terus melakukan penelitianku itu sampai-sampai aki gak tidur dibuatny." ucapku anak itu lalu melepas kembali pakainnya dan meneruskan acara tidurnya yang tadi sempat terganggu.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Aku pun membaringkan anak itu di satu-satu nya kasur yang ada di rumah ini dan mulai meracik obat untuk menyembuhkan demamnya, yah... aku sedari kecil memang sudah diajari oleh kedua orang tuaku tentang ilmu medis dan kedokteran, selain seorang god eater kedua orang tuaku adalah seorang dokter, kami memiliki sebuah klinik kecil di kota dan karena orang tuaku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang god eater, maka kakak ku lah yang mengurusi klinik itu, lalu beberapa tahun yang lalu, kakak dan orang tuaku terbunuh akibat serangan dari para aragami yang tak menginginkan gencatan senjata, dan setelahnya aku dirawat di panti asuhan hingga berumur 11 tahun, aku pun memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang god eater lalu beberapa bulan yang lalu aku keluar (kabur) dari panti asuhan dan menemukan pondok kecil ini yang ternyata bekas orang tuaku ketika dulu mereka sering ditugaskan di dalam hutan.

Yah... memang ketika pertama kali aku menemukan pondok ini keadaannya memang gak sebagus sekarang, tapi dengan sedikit usaha perbaikan dan pembersihan akhirnya pondok kecil ini menjadi tempat yang layak dihuni, selesai meracik obat aku pun langsung memberikannya pada anak itu, yah... Ini adalah obat herbal mungkin menurut kalian obat herbal tak terlalu berkhasiat, tapi obat herbal itu lebih menakjubkan daripada obat-obat an kimia lagipula obat-obat an herbal tak memiliki efek samping yang berbahaya, setelah selesai mengobati anal itu aku pun meninggalkannya untuk istitahat dan aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mulai membuka mataku yang masih terasa sedikit berat, sesekali aku mengerjap-erjap kan mataku mengumpulkan kembali kesadaranku lalu aku melihat sekeliling dan mendapati aku tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang putih di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dinding dan atapnya seperti terbuat dari kayu, sepertinya ketika aku tengah pingsan ada orang yang menolongku dan membawaku kemari mengingat terakhir kali sebelum aku pingsan ada siluet seseorang yang menghampiriku.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun ya ?"

Suara seorang pria berhasil mencuri perhatianku aku menengok ke asal suara tersebut dan mendapati seorang pria yang dilihat-lihat umurnya tak jauh berbeda denganku pria itu memiliki rambut raven lurus dengan poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya(*) dari mata onyx yang menatapku datar itu dapat kulihat rasa syukur yang seolah ingin disembunyikannya, yah... sudahlah lagipula itu bukan urusanku.

"Anoo... ini dimana ya ?" ucapku setelah terdadar dari lamunanku.

"Kau sekarang berada di pondokku, tiga hari yang lalu aku menukanmu pingsan di kota." ujarnya menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa betda di sini.

"Jadi sudah tiga hari berlalu ya... " gumamku sambil menundukkan wajahku dan dalam hati aku terus merutuki kelemahan dan ketidak berdayaanku sehingga semuanya hancur.

"Hoi... kau!" aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika aku mendengar suara orang tadi memanggilku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya sekilas, sepertinya dia tak tahu namaku "um... panggil saja naruto" ucapku memparkenalkan diri padanya agar dia tak kesulitan memanggilku.

Pemuda itu lali mendekatiku lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang "hidup di dunia, yang seperti ini memang menyebalkan ya... terus dimangsa oleh hal-hal yang lebih kuat, ironi sekali... meski disebut god eater tapi akhirnya pun akan kalah oleh kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar." pemuda itu mengatakannya sambil tertunduk dapat kurasakan kesedihan mengalir dari setiap kata-katanya, pemuda itu lalu berdiri dari ranjang "ah... maaf, aku malah berkata yang tidak-tidak padamu, aku permisi dulu ya... kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku." ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi dari kamar ini dapat kulihat dari langkahnya yang gontai itu sepertinya ia memendam kesedihan yang sangat dalam, pandanganku teralih pada tangan kanan anak itu, aku sedikit terkejut melihatnya gelang besar yang melingkar di tangan kanannya itu... itu kan gelang milik para god eater.

Aku terlalu terpaku pada pikiranku hingga aku tak menyadari pemuda itu sudah hilang dari pandanganku, aku pun mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurku, dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dapat kulihat dengan mataku pondok ini ternyata tak terlalu besar juga tak terlalu kecil, mungkin pondok ini terdiri dari sebuah ruang tengah, satu kamar tidur, satu dapur, dan juga satu kamar mandi kuperhatikan di ruang tengah yang kosong dan pintu depan yang sedikit terbuka ku asumsikan bahwa pemuda tadi mungkin sedang keluar, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju luar pondok dan kudapati pemuda berambut raven tadi tengah duduk termenung di halaman pondok, pondok ini sepertinya terletak di dalam hutan karena dapat kulihat pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi pondok ini, tunggu... tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan pohon-pohon yang ada di sini, dapat kulihat ada sesuatu yang berada dalam pohon-pohon tersebut, sesuatu bewarna kuning yang mengingatkanku pada sel oracle... tidak lebih tepatnya pohon-pohon yang ada di sini ditanami dengan sel oracle untuk perlindungan kalau-kalau ada aragami yang mendekat.

Kudekati pemuda itu dapat kulihat di tangan kanannya tengah menggenggam sebuah tombak yang berukuran cukup besar, sebenarnya yang terlihat besar itu adalah bagian mata tombaknya, yah... aku tau benda itu, itu adalah god arc type charge spear aku banyak membaca tentang macam-macam type god arc dan salah satunya yang paling sering digunakan adalah type long spear, dengan kelebihannya dalam kecepatan dan melakukan gerakan combo, god arc type ini memiliki gagang tombak yang cukup panjang dan berukuran normal tapi pada bagian mata tombaknya memiliki bentuk seperti sebuah sengat kalajengking, god arc type inu memiliki warna dasar hitam dengan garis putih yang membingkai di sekitar bagian mata tombaknya(**), aku pun mendekat dan menyapa pemuda tersebut, dia sedikit terkejut dan menoleh padaku lalu kembali seperti semula, aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk di aampingnya dan mencoba untuk mengobrol dengannya tapi sepertinya aku tak menemukan topik bagus untuk memulai obrolan, akhirnya aku hanya duduk diam disampingnya, 15 mrnit telah berlalu dalam diam, sial... aku sangat tak suka dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Hn... jika kau punya waktu untuk duduk di sini, bukannya lebih baik kau gunakan untuk beristirahat saja."

Suara tersebut berhasil mengagetkanku dari lamunanku, aku pun membalas omongan tersebut dengan sebuah cengiran dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku

"Yah... Aku sudah merasa cukup baikan kok, lagian berbaring saja juga tak bagus bagi kesehatan kan?" ucapku dan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan pendek.

"Terserah kau saja." ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Aku pun mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dengan memulai obrolan

"Oh ya... boleh ku tau namamu?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya singkat dan aku pun mengganngguk paham.

"Oh... ya, apa kau seorang god eater?" ucapku sekedar basa-basi.

"Hn." dan jawaban singkat itulah yang kudapat.

"Um... Apa kau juga penduduk kota?"

"Hn."

"Kalau boleh tau apa kau tinggal sendirian di sini?"

"Hn."

"Kau tak punya keluarga?"

"Hn" jawabnya dengan sedikit anggukan.

Aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah menanyakan hal sensitiv itu "maaf ya, aku tak bermaksud kok."

"Hn"

Huft... Benar-benar deh, susah sekali mengajak anak ini bicara, tapi aku tak akan menyerah "maaf kalau boleh tau apa, orang tuamu tewas karena kejadian kemarin?"

Dia sedikit menggeleng lalu menghembuskan nafas berat dan melihat ke arahku, aku pun menoleh untuk melihatnya dan pandangan kami bertemu satu sama lain, dapat kulihat di mata kanannya itu terpancar sebuah kesedihan yang amat mendalam, persis seperti diriku ketika kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, ia pun menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi lalu menggerakkan bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau ingin tau masa laluku?" ucapnya dengan wajah serius.

Aku pun menganggukkan kepala sedikit sebagai jawaban YA.

Meski sedikit enggan ia pun memulai cerita masa lalunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note :**

 **(*) rambut sasuke disini kayak rambut sasuke di naruti gaiden.**

 **(**) kalau penggambarannya kurang jelas dapat dicari di google dengan format 'charge spear god arc'.**

 **.**

 **Oh ya... Saya ucapkan makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang udah ngikutin cerita saya dan sepertinya setiap review udah kubalas dan maaf ya kalau ada yang belum ku balas, lalu chapter depan akan membahas masa lalu sasuke, dan naruto yang akan menjadi seorang god eater, dan untuk yang terakhir maaf ya kalau updatenya lambat author usahain deh biar lebih cepet updatenya, lalu jika para reader-san berkenan mohon review nya agar cerita ini lebih bagus kedepannya.**


End file.
